German patent document DE 195 06 364 C2 discusses a vehicle control system in which the instantaneous vehicle position is determined with the aid of a navigation device, and the vehicle state is changed as a function of the vehicle position by influencing the braking system and the steering system of the vehicle. To be able to negotiate a turn more safely, for example, the vehicle speed is reduced upon recognition of an approaching turn by activating the braking system, and the vehicle is driven in a controlled manner through the turn by acting upon the steering system. The information obtained from the navigation device is used to generate setpoint inputs for the control systems in the braking system and the steering system.